halfbrickstudios2010fandomcom-20200215-history
Commander Military
Commander Military is the main protagonist of kingfishertom's Military series. Profile Phineas Gordon Military was born in Queensbury, West Yorkshire on 19/3/1990. He is the son of John Military, a carpenter, and Zara Military, a school dinnerlady. From an early age he had aspirations to be in the army. In his free time he studied over SAS survival guides and watched any war films he could find. When he left school it came as no surprise to anyone that he immediately started a survival course for the SAS. He quickly gained favour with the other trainees and the older soldiers alike. When he completed the course, he was immediately awarded promotion to Corporal and soon found himself rising through the ranks. It was in 2010 that (by request) he was posted in Afghanistan and it was there that he really started to get noticed by his superiors. He is famous for escaping nearly impossible situations and once killed 15 taliban with only a pistol. It was when he returned to England that he was awarded the Elizabeth Cross for his hard work and bravery. In the Autumn of 2012, it was partly his hard-work and negotiation skills that averted a third world war. For this, he was given the ultimate honour of being appointed as head of the newly created BAEC. Commander Military always stays level headed which is of paramount importance in the on-going fighte against the GRM Quotes "There's only one guy dying tonight" - Military: The Saboteur '' ''"Come on, kid, get off the floor and we'll have a beer" - '''Military: The Saboteur' "(LAUGHS) Right then, HA!, let's get down to business" - Military: August 2004'' "But this is excellent news, the Soviets don't stand a chance!" - '''Military: August 2004' ''"After all, what else can we really do other than wait? The GRM are not a country, so they have no definite leader to confront. I doubt they have a leader at all" - '''Military 2005' ''"All in a days work for the British Army" - '''Military 2005' ''"To be completely honest I'm not much a fan of the Scottish myself, ha!" - '''2007 Radio Interview' ''"Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day, the GRM threat will be dissolved by the army that I command" - '''Military 2012''' Facts *He is 6' 3" *He is married to Elsie Military *He has a pet parrot named 'Geordie' *He was once expelled from school for causing a minor explosion in a science lab *He drives a Jaguar XJ *He always carries a Beretta M9 with him while on missions (the same once he used to kill 15 taliban with) *He insists that all soldiers in the BAEC know the English National Anthem off by heart *He is a devout cricket fan and is a great supporter of the York Cricket team Other Appearances 'Military' has been reproduced in several forms. There have been three comics made based on 'Military' all of which feature Commander Military. There was also the beginnings of a series called 'The Novellas' which were to be a series of books based on 'Military' created by Edward Pullin. These are incomplete Category:Kingfishertom